User blog:FossilsDaDaDa/The 200 Story Challenge
1. Introduction 'Ello, my good friends. As you may have guessed from the title, I have finally decided to take the Story challenge. But not just any story challenge, no. I'm doubling the trouble. I'm doubling the fun. I'm doubling the stories! I am taking...pause for affect...the 200 Story Challenge! How is this possible? Well, you may remember a while back, I created my own set of topics? Well, I'm combining them with the original ones, leaving me with a total of 200. (See, I've done my homework :P) Some of these are just random tidbits with no story to go with them, others are future scenes in stories I'm writing. I will clarify before the story piece whether one of the other is the case. Also, some of them are full paragraphs, others maybe nothing more than a line of dialogue or two. Expect diversity. Enjoy! 2. Love "I do not love her, I just think about her often, feel bummed when she's not around, and often have visions of us running through a field in slow motion. But no, I do not love her. Love is for sissies." "Sure Buford. Whatever you say." 3. Light 4. Dark 5. Seeking Solace 6. Break Away 7. Heaven 8. Innocence 9. Drive 10. Breathe Again [Ferb's POV. This is a future scene in Thicker Than Water, though this particular piece of writing is unique to here.] Panting, drenched, and colder than I'd been in my life, I crawled back onto the beach, gripping the pebbles with the one hand that was free. I was so exhausted, I wanted to collapse right there, catch my breath, and sleep, but I couldn't. That was the last thing on my mind. The instant I reached the shore, I turned around, dragging the lifeless figure I'd rescued with the last ounces of strength I had left. I rolled him over onto his back. "P-phineas?" Nothing. "Ph...ph-phineas?!" I was shivering so hard I could barely speak. "P-phineas are...are you o-okay?" What a stupid question. Of course he wasn't okay. If he had been, he would be breathing. "P-phineas!?" I started to shake him, panic tightening my throat "Phineas!" I grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him up to his knees, his head rolling limpy on his neck. In my fatigued state, it was amazing I could lift his dead weight. "Phineas?!" I shook him so hard that if he was conscious, it would have hurt him. "P-phineas, can you hear me? Phineas?!" Still nothing. No response. Not a single sign came from him that he was still alive. "No..." Tears stung my eyes, threatening to fall at any second. I'd failed. Phineas, my brother, my best friend on the planet, was gone. Dead. But he couldn't be dead. I'd known Phineas almost my entire life, he was the most alive person I'd ever met. Seeing him dead was like seeing an entirely different person, somebody who was weak and pitiful, not the lively, happy little bloke that I'd grown up with.... "No!" I refused to believe it. Phineas couldn't be gone. "No, no no! PHINEAS, BREATHE! BREATHE'!" The last thing I wanted to do was to give him a mouth-to-mouth. So I did the next best thing I could to''' 'resuscitate him: I struck him, with as much force as I could muster, across the face. Nothing. "Phineas..." I sobbed "You're not gonna die, Phineas...I'm not gonna let you die..." 11. Memory 12. Insanity 13. Misfortune 14. Smile 15. Silence 16. Questioning 17. Blood 18. Rainbow 19. Gray 20. Fortitude 21. Vacation 22. Mother Nature 23. Cat 24. No Time 25. Trouble Lurking 26. Tears 27. Foreign 28. Sorrow 29. Happiness 30. Under the Rain 31. Flowers 32. Night 33. Expectations 34. Stars 35. Hold My Hand 36. Precious Treasure 37. Eyes 38. Abandoned 39. Dreams 40. Rated 41. Teamwork 42. Standing Still 43. Dying 44. Two Roads 45. Illusion 46. Family 47. Creation 48. Childhood 49. Stripes 50. Breaking the Rules 51. Sport 52. Deep in Thought 53. Keeping a Secret 54. Tower 55. Waiting 56. Danger Ahead 57. Sacrifice 58. Kick in the Head 59. No Way Out ''is a concept for a future story "A Comasitic Reformation is the most inethical form of Brainwashing that we are capable of. They were illegal back in the day, but since most of the place is destroyed by now, I guess the laws aren't really in effect anymore. It's done through this little robotic bug they've made called a Comasite. What it does is, it injects your head with a poison that works basically the same as high-speed Alzheimer's. It eats away at your brain, destroying your cells one by one until you lose control of your vitals. And once you're reduced to nothing but a paralyzed shell, it takes over your body. It keeps your heart beating, your lungs breathing, and your systems functioning, but it also takes over your actions and thoughts. You're at complete and total control of whoever it is that's controlling the Comasite. But the part that makes it so bad? The part that makes it different from any other Brainwash that made it punishable by execution? It functions as both your mind control devise and your life support system. Once you're under the control, you're under the control until you either die carrying out the task you've been given, or until you succeed, and the controller doesn't need you anymore. And mark my words, getting rid of you is very, very easy." "...Creepy." "Yeah. So, bottom line, if you see anyone around here with a mechanical insect stuck in their head, stay out of their way." 60. Rejection 61. Fairy Tale 62. Magic 63. Do Not Disturb 64. Multitasking 65. Horror 66. Traps 67. Playing the Melody 68. Hero 69. Annoyance 70. 67% 71. Obsession 72. Mischief Managed 73. I Can’t 74. Are You Challenging Me? 75. Mirror 76. Broken Pieces 77. Test 78. Drink 79. Starvation 80. Words 81. Pen and Paper 82. Can You Hear Me? 83. Heal 84. Out Cold Baljeet carefully opened the door and creeped inside, closing it slowly behind him. He knew he should probably know better than to go sneaking around in Buford's closet where he kept all his private stuff, but the opportunity was too tempting. As long as he kept silent, no harm could come, could it? At least, not until it was too late on Buford's part. And if he could somehow find a way get back at him for spreading his best kept secret to everyone in the school, any amount of pain afterwards would be worth it. There were many a strange and un-Buford-ish object hiding in the room. There was a scrapbook filled with pictures of a goldfish, but that wouldn't be much help. A framed photo of that weird girl Baljeet was forced to be lab partners with, whatever her name was, that had a bunch of little hearts drawn on it, though that wasn't much help either, since pretty much everyone in the school except her knew about that. And then there was...could it be? Baljeet looked at it closer, squinting in the dim light, trying to make out the image on the shirt that he had never seen Buford wear outside his house. Yes, there was no mistaking it. It was a pony. And not just any pony, a sickeningly cute cartoon pony with feathery little wings, butter yellow fur, and a mane that was as pink as bubble gum. Beneath it was a caption that consisted of only one word: "Yay." Baljeet had no idea at all what this meant, but he did know one thing: If word got out that Buford had a secret obsession with adorable animated ponies, his entire reputation would be ruined, and he would have his vengeance a thousand times over. All he had to do was take the shirt to school, and- KA-BANG! Baljeet probably should've kept himself from giggling mechanically, because he had just been mercilessly smacked over the head by a baseball bat. He fell on his face, out for the rest of the day. Seconds later, the light turned on, and Buford began to prod his back, making absolute certain that his prey was completely unconscious. "He won't remember a thing." he said with satisfaction. 85. Spiral 86. Seeing Red 87. Food 88. Pain 89. Through the Fire 90. Triangle 91. Drowning 92. All That I Have 93. Give Up 94. Last Hope 95. Advertisement 96. In the Storm 97. Safety First 98. Puzzle 99. Solitude 100. Relaxation 101. Wake Up 102. Heat 103. Cold 104. Disguise 105. Exhaustion 106. Flying 107. Forgiveness 108. Laugh 109. Favorite 110. What Have I Done? 111. Past 112. Future 113. Dragon 114. Out of Context "Alright, fine, yes, that is exacrtly what I want you to do. I want you to watch these beans as if they are lobsters in Big Bird costumes." 115. Beautiful 116. Stolen 117. Leap of Faith 118. Eternity 119. Gross Out scene in AITT, my Bitterness Trilogy story. Oh, sweet mother of all things good and candy coated... Right then and there, Ferb swore on his life that if he made it out of this fight alive, he would shower for an entire week just to get the image of what he was looking at out of his head. He silently commended every doctor on the planet who has had to do this and not lose their lunch. Dry heaving...I'm dry heaving... 120. Chaos 121. Born 122. Cosmos 123. Love Story 124. Poison 125. Dance 126. Hold Me 127. Caught Red Handed 128. Mountain 129. Ticket 130. Reunion 131. Pale 132. What Could Have Been 133. Rescue 134. Grow Up 135. Celebration 136. Half Way 137. Kiss 138. Courage 139. Promise 140. Royalty 141. Ocean 142. Proud of You scene in AITT SPOILER ALERT! Eventually, Phineas pulled his brother away from the questioning crowd, saying that he needed a little time to recover. He sat him in a chair, sitting in the one beside, and kept a wary eye on him. And he had good reason to. He hadn't seen Ferb in a worse state since the day he'd gotten himself killed. Ferb's skin was milk white, the pupils in his eyes reduced to tiny pinpricks, and the look on his face made Phineas worried that he was going to throw up, pass out, and cry all at the same time. He stared fixedly at the floor, not an inch of him moving except his lip, which was trembling uncontrollably. -- After what may have been an hour of near-silent waiting, Phineas finally decided it was safe to talk to him again. "So...you did it?" Without the slightest change in expression, Ferb nodded. "By yourself?" He nodded again. "And you didn't pass out?" His mouth now very tight, he nodded for a third time. In his mind, Phineas pulled his fist down in a "Success!" gesture. Now Isabella owed him an extra seven bucks. "And...they're both alive?" "They are if the doc says so." Ferb mumbled with a shrug, his voice weak. "Wow..." It was quiet for a while, then: "I'm proud of you, Bro." Ferb looked up into his face, but didn't really respond. "I couldn't have done that if the world depended on it. You're a hero, Man, you really are. She'd probably be dead if it weren't for you." 143. Heart 144. Scarlet 145. Cruelty 146. Holiday 147. Corrupted is part of an idea for a future story. "Wait," said the guard on Ferb's left, the on whose hand was clamped tightly to his arm "What about the boy?" "The boy?" She seemed to have forgotten he was in the room. "The girl's littermate." He was forced forward from behind "Should we bring him to?" Ferb tried his best to not look like a coward, but it was impossible. Not because he was actually more terrified then he'd been in his life, but because he was trying his hardest not to look into her face. She was scrutinizing him as if he was some sort of parasite. "No." she decided "The boy is nothing more than a corrupted by-product of a breach in the laws of nature. He is of no use to any of us. Guards, take him away. I don't care what you do to him, you can feed him to the norfits if you want." The guards seemed rather excited to hear this news. Apparently norfits, whatever those were, were very entertaining to watch eat. As Ferb was being dragged off, a tiny part of him, the part that wasn't numb with panic, couldn't help but feel hurt. Is that really all I am? A corrupted by-product of a breach in the laws of nature? 148. Firework 149. Persevere 150. Miracle immediately after Breathe Again But I knew it was pointless. There wasn't anything that could be done. Phineas was dead. I'd failed him...I'd let him die on me... Then I heard a raspy cough, followed by a groan "Uhh..." I pulled my hands away from my eyes, shocked. It couldn't be... Another cough, weaker this time. I looked back at Phineas' body. I thought my grieved senses were playing tricks on me, but I could've sword it was him. Then another cough, followed by a small, watery gasp. Phineas was breathing, but water was blocking his airway. My brain had now gone completely numb, but my body automatically went back into rescue mode. I rolled him back on to his belly and pounded on his back. He coughed again, letting out more water. After another few seconds, he could inhale again. After two minutes straight of coughing, choking, and spitting out what looked like a gallon of water, he just lay flat on the ground, taking massive, ravenous breaths. It was then when feeling finally came back into my mind: I hadn't failed. Phineas hadn't drowned. He was alive. Alive. Lightheaded with relief, I put my hand on his shoulder. "Are you mental?" He opened his eyes. Slowly, he rose up onto his elbows, shaking from the effort, and looked at me. He seemed about as surpised to see me as I was. "F...F...," he coughed again "Ferb?" At the sound of his voice, the full, merciless impact of his miraculous survival hit me. And I couldn't hold it in. "Phineas." I pulled him clean off the ground and hugged him, as tight as my waterlogged arms would let me, clinging to his soggy back. I probably could've stifled the tears that were once again burning into my eyes, but I didn't even bother. "You git, Phineas," I sobbed, letting them roll inelligantly down my nose "You absolute git..." 151. Banished 152. Parody 153. Work of Art 154. Blind 155. Not Human 156. 42 157. History 158. Loyal 159. Scream 160. Try Again 161. Upside Down 162. Winter 163. Spring 164. Alone 165. On the Edge 166. Gold 167. Duck and Cover 168. Broken 169. Cleaning 170. Proof 171. Ghost 172. Brothers and Sisters 173. Empathy 174. Inspiration 175. Science Fiction 176. Lean on Me 177. Fish Out of Water 178. Jungle 179. Not Again 180. Lucky "Jessie, you may be a psychotic stubborn-headed pain in the rear end, but you're probably the most amazing psychotic stubborn-headed pain in the rear end I have ever met, and I'm the luckiest bully on the planet just to have the honor of knowing you." 181. Smart 182. Freedom 183. Worlds Collide 184. Tickle 185. Perfidy 186. Run 187. Pitch Black 188. Mystery 189. Toy 190. Island 191. Artificial Intelligence 192. Power 193. Too Late 194. Pirate 195. Nursery Rhyme 196. Race 197. On the House 198. Painful Truth scene in The What-if-O-Matic "Wait...wait a second..." Candace hadn't noticed, not until now, that, the entire time, somebody had been missing. Somebody besides the person she had wished out of existence... "Where's...Jessie? She should still be alive..." A sad, guilty look crossed Bobbi's face. "Ummm..." "...Bobbi, where is she?" "She's..." "Bobbi, tell me where Jessie is. Now." "Yer not gunna like it..." "I don't care if I like it or or not, just tell me where she is!" Unlike before, Bobbi now seemed genuinely sorry for her. "Please don't do this to yuhself..." "BOBBI!" she tried to grab her aggressively by the front of her shirt, but her hands just passed right through her holographic body "TELL ME WHERE MY SISTER IS! NOW!" Bobbi sighed, a sad, defeated sigh, then pointed. "She's right there." 199. Recycle 200. Bedtime Category:Blog posts